<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wet at the Pool by DoctorSlutBunny</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29949417">Wet at the Pool</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorSlutBunny/pseuds/DoctorSlutBunny'>DoctorSlutBunny</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidents, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkward Tension, Awkwardness, Bikinis, Bladder Control, Bodily Fluids, Butts, Cat Ears, College, Desperation, Embarrassment, F/F, Fantasy, Female Friendship, Fetish, Foxes, Hentai, Hot, Humiliation, Japan, Japanese Character(s), Japanese Culture, Kinky, Kitsune, Mild Sexual Content, Naughty, Nudity, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Panties, Partial Nudity, Party, Pee, Piss, Pool, Pool Sex, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Sexy, Sexy Times, Shameless, Shameless Smut, Situational Humiliation, Sweet/Hot, Swimming, Swimming Pools, Tails, Wet Clothing, Wet Clothing Kink, Wetting, neko, pissing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:34:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29949417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorSlutBunny/pseuds/DoctorSlutBunny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kitsune Kuro has to pee at the summer pool party. The bathroom line is too long though. Will she make it?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Welcome To Paradise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Welcome to the All Girls 2004 Summer Pool party!<br/>A big sign hanging over maple red torii gates greeted me and my friend on the best day of our summer vacation. With our college semester over, I Kuro and my lovely friend, Mysia were ready to get away from the stresses of studying to relax and party. We gave the vendor the tickets we won on a freak stroke of luck on a radio contest. Through the gates we saw wild sights we soon would partake in. A huge bar made from bamboo stretched across the right side of the property. Girls in bikinis and colorful swimsuits ordered drinks with sparkling rainbow dyes in curvy glasses. Close by, huge radio speakers boomed the latest summer hits. Sublime, Sugar Ray and The Mighty Mighty Boss Tones. Girls danced with each other atop a big platform with tatami mats. Of course in the center of it all was the pool. The biggest pool I’ve ever seen, beating the one at the college gym and any other public pool. Platforms of bamboo surrounded the glistening jade water. The stream poured from a limestone block from the wall. The whole establishment was encased with white walls like a zen castle. Red maple trees and pink cherry blossoms peeked over the black shingles. Golden rays shined down on the party. I could feel myself sweating under my clothes. I wore baggy black pants held up by a bejeweled black leather belt. My lace up, ankle high boots crunched fallen maple leaves and cherry blossoms. I pulled the collar of my white t-shirt with a picture of a cat bathing in ramen. Every time I pulled, the bands and bracelets on my arm would jingle. I never wore an outfit of this punk fashion before, but almost everyone else did, including my friend. Mysia suggested I try out the look. While I liked the shirt and boots, the lack of pop out color wasn’t my taste. I couldn’t wait to get out of it. Mysia wore something similar to my get up. I wouldn’t have been comfortable in this if she wasn’t in the style too. She wore a black tank top with the graphic of a beating heart, half encased in metal. They blended into her purposefully ripped black skinny jeans, decorated with chains hanging from the belt loops. She navigated the path to the changing booths in black sneakers with white laces. I followed her since we didn’t plan on enjoying the water and sun in dark, heavy threads. <br/>Two out of the three booths appeared to be taken. A slot above the door knob showed a red slip of paper with the word ‘occupied’. The door in the middle had a green slip with the word “open” in white text. Mysia turned the knob and peeked inside. She said she saw no one so she stepped in. Guess we had to share a changing booth. The little room wasn’t built for more than one person to move in. It only took two steps at most from the door to reach the big mirror on the back wall. Hooks for hanging clothes threatened to poke my eye out on the left wall while the right had a bench that took up almost half the floor space. We didn’t bring in a bag with spare clothes. All we had to do was strip from our pants and shirts to show off our bathing suits underneath. I sat on the bench and told my friend to undress first. I offered to stay outside and guard the door, but she said she would be quick, then I would undress just as quickly. She said it would have been weird for me to stand around out there. I didn’t see it as weird at all, but we were weird girls with different definitions of ‘weird’. I knew we were both girls and we became real close over the semester, but watching her undress would have been a weird barrier to cross. I guess it wasn’t too big of a deal though. She wouldn’t be dressing into something else. After she stripped, she would walk out basically in underwear for swimming. I would just stare at the door until the act of taking off her pants and shirt ended. I didn’t need to see that show. <br/>As I found little patterns in the red wood of the changing booth door, I heard the sound of a button snapping. The snap followed with the sound of a zipper flying down, concluding with denim fabric sliding off silky skin. She took off her pants now. I unconsciously tilted my head to the right and caught a pantsless Mysia pulling her black tank top over her head. I swear, I didn’t think about where I was looking. Maybe subconsciously I was curious about how it looked to see another girl undressing. I turned my head back to stare at the gold plating of the door knob. <br/>“Okay, your turn!” She yelled in the tiny room.<br/>My sensitive ears pulled back as I looked at her. Under those goth clothes, she had on a tight, silk one piece swimsuit with a sharp V line on the bottom. She twirled around so I could see a little hole where her ringed cat tail could poke out above her tightly hugged, peach shaped butt. The swim suit did a good job squeezing together her round, mango sized breasts into one pillow. She was a pretty girl alright. Everything about her complimented itself. Her light mocha skin complimented her roasted chestnut hair. Her black and brown ringed tail matched her brown ears with black spots. Her emerald green eyes and her pearl sparking, sharp teeth gave her a glowing energetic look to her soft, blushing face. <br/>Now to show off myself. She took a seat at the bench while I stood to the mirror. I took a glance at her and playfully said, “No peeking!”<br/>She gave me this devilish smirk and came back with, “I know you peeked with me. I can’t keep any promises with that.” Damn, I guess I wasn’t as sneaky or subtle as I thought. I got embarrassed easily when someone pointed out a mistake. A hot wave of red would wash over my body. Butterflies would fill my stomach and I would have a hard time standing in particularly embarrassing situations. I tried to whisk away the feeling and focus on preparing for the party. I undid my belt and ran the strip of leather through the loops of my baggy pants. We didn’t have a bag for spare clothes, but we did have one for sunscreen, sun glasses and to put our only outfits in. A little blue duffel bag with key chains dangling from the handle. I unlooped the hole around the button and unzipped. The waist fell loose enough for me to get these pants off by just wiggling my curvy hips. I forgot to mention that we took off our shoes as well. That seemed pretty obvious though if we could get our trousers off. After I threw my bracelets in the bag, I slipped off my cute white t-shirt. Now all I wore was the colorful new bikini I felt so happy to finally be showing off. A pink bra that buckled around my chest without shoulder straps. Frills decorated the top part like little koi fins. These frills could be found dancing on the hips of my panties as well. Super tight silk panties with pink waves at the pelvis and white waves at the crotch. One thing about the crotch distracted me though. See these wrapped around me real tight and I didn’t have a lot of bush to make my lady area vague. So if I didn’t pull the silk down a bit, the material would slip in just a bit and I would sport a heart shape between my legs. Now matter. They wouldn’t ride up that much. The frills would distract from it and no one would look at me that closely. Yes, this was my style. Colorful, girly and super kawaii. I was a cute, petite fox girl with a curvaceous body of a sake bottle. My tail started thin above my peach shaped butt and widened to a fan in the middle. The tip ended with white fur like a paint brush for calligraphy. My ears poking through the wavy fluff of sun set red hair almost had tips as sharp as my tail’s. I smiled at the reflection with short, pointed fangs and big, slightly slanted eyes in the color of a vibrant red fire. My soft, plush cheeks glowed red with birth marks resembling whiskers. A pure, hot and sexy vixen, ready to enjoy life. I adjusted my palm sized breasts with my delicate hands, swayed my butt with the swoosh of my tail and exclaimed, “Okay, let’s have some fun!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Calm Before The Storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Everything seems to be going well, but why are Kuro's legs squirming so much?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Why don’t we have a drink or two” Mysia suggested, “to get the fun going.”<br/>“Sure!” I agreed, wiping my forehead with my arm, “it’s pretty hot anyway.”<br/>As I mentioned before, the outdoor bar took up most of the right end. We moseyed over, passing by this decorative shrine to reach the awning hanging over the long counter. The awning appeared to be made from red dyed bamboo tied together with twine. It provides excellent shade from the summer sun under maple trees. We took a seat at the right corner of the polished red wood counter. We sat on tall stools half the size of us with purple zen cushions. A few other girls enjoyed the bar as well, but they sat at the other end. One darker skinned lady in a rather tight and revealing bikini chatted to her friend about how she wanted to tear up the dance floor behind them. Every time she talked, she would bob her head and her poof of darker hair would dance along. She looked just as pretty as her friend, who didn’t pay attention to a word. The other girl had skin as pale as the moon. A big contrast to her friends roasted red skin color. She played on her flip phone while batting her lashes like black butterflies. As her friend talked, she would acknowledge every word with a slow nod. Whenever she nodded, her streaks of jet black hair would shake like palm leaves. She had on a dark and thin one piece swimsuit. Thin enough for her nipples to pop out through the fabric. She looked pretty to me too. I felt a little intimidated with all these beautiful girls around me. Not because I didn’t see myself as beautiful. As I commented before, I thought I was hot stuff. I just got nervous around aesthetically pleasing people. What’s worse, I handled nervousness like a puppy.<br/>“Hey, what can I get you ladies?” The beautiful bartender asked. Even she looked hot. I knew this was an all girls pool party, but an all gorgeous pool party? She had that classic bartender look to her. A white dress shirt with a black tie and vest hugging her sharp figure. A white apron covered her black dress pants. I wondered if she felt hot under all those layers. I didn’t see a drop of sweat on her peach skin. She must have been comfortable staying under the awning. She had her raven black hair tied in a ponytail, so we saw the most of her pudgy, smiling face. Black eyeshadow gave her glare a mysterious vibe. She asked the question while looking at me with her dagger sharp eyes. A cat seemed to have caught my tongue, so Mysia asked, “is there a special drink you’d recommend for this party?”<br/>She snapped her fingers and went to work fixing us two the special. Light rum and dark rum, a bit of passion fruit with a bit of orange juice the concoction ended with a dash of grenadine. She poured this into a curvy glass in the figure of many of the girls here. She topped this icy, sherbet colored drink with a slice of orange and a cherry. She called this the hurricane. <br/>We paid her and said thanks. I stayed reluctant until Mysia took a sip first. She said it tasted like summer, whatever that meant. Did it taste like the sun? In that case, I expected it to be hot and spicy, but it had ice so it couldn’t have been that. I let a little drop touch my rose lips. I didn’t quite get the flavor this way, so I let a little on my tongue. It did taste something like summer. Sweet with a tropical twist. I liked it and had no problem taking a full swig. We both had two of those before stopping ourselves. We wanted to get drunk, but the party only started. That had to wait until nightfall.</p><p>“Hey, I dare you to jump off that.” Mysia pointed to the tallest diving board overlooking the pool. I had two alcoholic drinks in my system, but I still had the sense to not do something that dumb. “No way!” I told her flat out.<br/>“How about you do the smallest dive, then work your way up?”<br/>“That’s a lot of work.” I thought about it, “if I had to dive, then I’ll do the big one.”<br/>“That’s it, girl!” Mysia cheered, slapping my shoulder. The impact rattled my brain in place. I realized what I accidentally talked myself into doing. I sort of zoned out during the conversation and started mumbling brainlessly. No backing out of this now. Mysia ushered me to the other side of the pool. She pushed me to the corner, assuming I would walk the rest of the way there and not turn tail. I didn’t want to jump from that height. Looking up at the diving board through the gold rays of the sun made me dizzy. My stomach filled with flutters of butterflies. I could feel my legs getting weak as a tingling, sloshing feeling churned in my lower extremities. My body told me how much of a stupid idea it was. It tried to persuade me away from the danger of breaking my neck or worse, embarrassing myself. I had my priorities a little confused. I must have still been a light weight and those drinks made me think dumb. A lot of things told me not too, but my friends and the nonexistent judgement of peers pressured me to go along. This might have been my chance to show everyone the fox I wanted to be. I stiffened my legs, puffed up my chest and marched to the other end of the pool. <br/>At this end, the changing booth stood, along with a wooden shack with a roof made of dried palm leaves. Round tables with chairs cluttered the space around this little house. I could see smoke rising from the top and could smell zesty scents of cooking. This appeared to be the food court. A few girls indulged themselves to the cooking at some of the tables. I would have an audience for my big jump. <br/>An alley separated the court and the changing booth. White stone steps led to another shack with two doors. One door only for men and one door only for women. This party only catered to women, so the left side became moot. Banzai shrubs, cut into cute designs covered the walls and enhanced the look of the path. Now wasn’t the time to slip down there. I had to make a mental note of where I could find this alley. Everyone waited for me to get up on that diving board. I squeezed my legs together, took a deep breath and moved across the edge of the pool. A cold metal ladder loomed over me. Staring up the height from here made the butterflies die in my stomach. All those corpses brought a nauseating feeling. I would have up-chucked my two drinks if they hadn’t already trickled down to my lower organs. Nervousness always made liquid go right through me. No chickening out now when I stood at the ladder. I reached for the first bar of metal and noticed the shaking in my hands. This shouldn’t have been scaring me this much. Come on, girl. If you want to be the fox you want people to see you as, then you gotta be fearless. I placed my bare feet on the lowest bar and hoisted myself up. One inch at a time, like crawling, but vertically. <br/>I reached the top and almost wanted to pass out. I could see over the castle style walls, secluding this cool little party. Through hot golden streaks of sunlight, I could see the maple forests of red and yellow leaves. From the left side, I could see towering silver buildings that made up our college campus. From the right side I saw a temple, peering over a grove of bamboo. A high temple with golden shingles on a pointed roof. Red flags danced in the calm wind. The wind breezed past me as well. It would have felt nice if it didn’t almost push me off the flimsy board I stood on. This white plastic board wiggled a jostled with every movement I made. When it wiggled, I would wobble, and when I wobbled, it wiggled more. I had to crouch and touch the board with my hands to get myself stable. I peered directly below me on all fours. Mysia looked like an ant inside a farm. She stared up at me, along with ten other girls. My audience grew. That nauseating feeling returned and I felt like I had to go behind that alley right this second. I stood up here and the only thing I had to do was get down. Not by the ladder, but by jumping into the water below. The pool did look welcoming from here. Crystal blue reflections glimmered to my eyes. I could see the white stone bottom. It seemed deep enough for the fastest dive. I wouldn’t get hurt from this. With that fear gone, all I had to worry about was embarrassing myself. I am not going to embarrass myself today. I rose back to my shaking feet. My knees buckled when I stepped to the very edge. I gritted my teeth as I pulled my arms close to my chest. This pose made my worry apparent to everyone. They started to cheer, “you can do it!” They believed in me. They cheered for a total stranger. I couldn’t let them see my fear. My first impression had to be a confident one. I took a deep breath from the fresh air high above. The calming wind whisked away my fear. I closed my eyes and jumped!<br/>I splashed deep into cold, crystal water. My ears heard nothing but muffled rumbling from down here. I opened my eyes and found myself in an abyss of blue and white. Reflections of broken sunlight danced all around. I kept my mouth closed and dared not to inhale through my nose. The surface waited above me along with the approval of my peers. I swam up like a swan and poked my head out through the surface. <br/>Applause graced my ears. All around the edge of the pool, girls cheered and clapped. I did something really cool.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Cat Outta The Bag</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Looks like the line to the one bathroom is too long. Maybe Kuro should have gone earlier. But oh well. She can hold it... right?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For a while, me and Mysia swam around with like three other girls. We didn’t talk to them or interact much, we just sorta swam around each other. I practiced a breast stroke for a while until I got bored. Then I practiced a butterfly stroke until that too bored me. I got a little tuckered out from swimming from one end of the massive pool to the other, so I decided to chill by the edge. I found a spot where a jet shot a comfortable force of water. So rested my arms and head on the ground while the jet did it’s thing directly on my crotch. It felt pretty nice in a weird way. I wished I had one of these in my bathtub. <br/>Mysia left the pool and wrapped herself in a pink beach towel she got from our duffel bag. I watched her pace the length of the pool until she reached me, “I’m getting hungry.” She told me as she shivered and dripped in her towel, “How ‘bout we take a break?”<br/>“Yeah, sounds good!”</p><p>We found a table with two seats near a thin tree with pink leaves. The round table and chairs appeared to be made out of roasted dark red wood. I took a seat to claim this table as ours while Mysia got in line at the shack. One girl took the orders of the ten girls in line by herself. She sat in the heat of the kitchen as she wrote down everything on little notes. The girls ordering waited in a line in between the space of dining tables. They all ended at a little counter with a glass window where the one girl took their orders. Mysia stepped to the back of the line, making her customer number eleven. I had to sit here for a while, I knew. Not a problem for me, however. I stayed patient for most things and could wait for whatever. I still had a little bit of that rush from jumping off the diving board. It wasn’t quite enough for me yet. I may have been the first to jump tonight, but I looked back to see a group of other girls attempting the jump now. What I did, became not so special. I still had plenty of time to show myself off though. The sun hung high over our heads. The afternoon had arrived. I started to sweat a little. I hoped Mysia would get us drinks over there. I looked back to see how she moved a little closer in the line. One other girl took the back. The rush started to fade from me along with that lingering nervousness. The effects that nervousness put on my body still hung on though. I now longer felt nauseous, in fact I felt hungry. The dead butterflies had left my system, leaving my stomach empty. The two drinks and the water I had on the way here passed through as well. I crossed my legs and rested my elbow on the table. Mysia seemed to be half way through the line. As I mentioned, it took a little while getting to this party. I sat in the car for about an hour while Mysia drove. She was a good driver while I was still getting the handle of it. I drank that whole water bottle on the drive and I tried to remember what I had this morning. My stomach felt empty, but not because I didn’t eat anything all day. I had the usual breakfast of banana pancakes and sausage with a bit of grape juice. <br/>I decided now was the best time to take care of something. I meant to do this since we got here. No one here would steal our seat as long as I left our duffel bag on top of the table. No one would steal our bag either. These girls were too cool to do something that shitty. I stood from the table and trailed away from the dining area. <br/>In between the food stall and the changing rooms, ran a pretty little alley, decorated with bonsai shrubs. A big, box shaped paper lantern had the drawings of a minimalist female figure with an arrow pointing to the left under her on the paper. When night came, light would shine through the paper, illuminating the sign. I knew what the drawings meant. It led me to the place I needed to visit. One problem prohibited me from visiting however. A woman stood in the alley, along with twenty something other girls in front of her. In a bamboo frame hanging on the side wall of the food booth, the words: ‘50 minute wait’ was written on paper with a pencil. With Mysia coming back shortly, I didn’t have time to stand around for almost an hour. I didn’t want her to see me in this line either. She would know what I would be trying to do and that would embarrass me. I knew everyone had to do it every once in a while, and clearly all these girls had to, but admitting it sent a hot wash of embarrassment through me. <br/>I caught the sight of her returning with baskets in both her hands. I darted back to my seat before she noticed I had left. I watched her zig zag through the tables again to reach where I waited. At her chair, she placed the baskets of what we ordered on the table and sat. Triangular cut sandwiches with lettuce, tomato, ham and a bit of avocado in sourdough bread. Toothpicks with little flags held everything together. A cute bowl of fruit waited next to the sandwiches. Mysia brought two glasses of what looked like club soda as well, thank goodness. I took a sip out of mine first before indulging in the food. I bounced a little in my seat as I picked up my sandwich. Mysia tilted her head and asked, “you okay?”<br/>My face burned up for a split second. She noticed something going on with me, which I hated. It would have been degrading if she found out why I moved this way. She only asked a simple question though. I could cover and simply say, “yeah are you?”<br/>“Yeah.” She sighed, “kinda wish Luke could have joined us.”<br/>“Oh yeah. He would like this place. Not sure if Marth would though.”<br/>Mysia started to talk about her boyfriend, “Before I drove to pick you up, this lovable dork locked the keys in the car.” She explained, “so he went around our home, looking for something key shaped to jam into the lock.”<br/>“Oh, okay.” I said, half listening. I crossed my legs tightly and leaned in to make it seem like I was interested and not distracted. Her story took a lewd turn. “You know, like, when you want to maturbate so you look for anything dick shaped?”<br/>This personal question was suddenly directed toward me and my personal routines. A burning sensation washed over my cheeks. I tried to answer, but all that left my mouth was, “Uh… hehe..”<br/>“What?” She wondered with a giggle. Her story had to be sidetracked so she could ask me this, “You don’t Jill off?”<br/>“No I do… a lot.” I admitted, shifting in my seat, “I just don’t use anything.”<br/>“Just your fingers?”<br/>“Mysia, stop!” I begged, noticing a couple of girls taking a seat close by us. “I never tell anyone what I do with myself.”<br/>“It doesn’t have to be a secret. We’re in an all female dorm. If you’re not a lesbian, than you’re definitely doing yourself.”<br/>“I just rub it up and down with my fingers in the bathroom sometimes, that’s it.” I told her, hoping this would satiate her curiosity. My mind desperately tried to trail away from the embarrassing conversation. In my absent minded fuzz, I remembered something and let it slip, “Well… when I take a bath, I like the running water on me as well.”<br/>Mysia grew a devilish smirk when she heard this. Through her fangs, she asked, “Is that what you were doing with the jet in the pool?”<br/>“Oh my gosh.” I covered my hot face with my hands. She always tried to push my buttons like this. We spent a lot of time together in our dorm, so she found funny ways to break the ice. Eventually, that ice melted on its own, however. I switched which leg I wanted to cross over the other as I finished the first sandwich slice. And there Mysia did it again, “you look a little uncomfortable. Are you cold?”<br/>Crap, she noticed and I couldn’t cover it well enough. I could not fool her keen eyes. I tried to sum up the will to tell her, but then she hit me with this joke, “did that conversation turn you on?”<br/>Oh good god. Admitting what I had to do became so much less embarrassing when compared to that. I said ‘no’ like eight times until I found the strength to say, “I just need to use the bathroom a little.” A little proved to be an understatement. I could feel pressure stirring in my abdomen. If I could use the bathroom, I would use it for a while.<br/>Mysia relaxed upon hearing the news. I guess she thought I got hurt or wasn’t having the best time. A bathroom break didn’t bother her as much as it did for me. She thought this issue could be solved immediately. She pointed and said, “The bathroom is right there, but-“ her eyes widened at the problem behind me. She sunk to her seat and whispered, “damn, that line.”<br/>I thought I already knew about the line until I looked back. The line had reached out, passed the alley. Five other girls had to wait to get into the alley which slowly led to the restroom in the far back corner of the party. That wait had to be ranked up to an hour. Needless to say, this worried me ever so slightly, but I put up the act like nothing was wrong. I didn’t want my little issue dampening Mysia’s fun, so I said in a cheery tone, “Don’t worry about me! I can hold it! &lt;3” even though the cat left the bag, I still decided to keep away from that line. I didn’t want to waste fifty minutes standing around while the day passed. I only had so much time to have fun and become the life of the party. I could hold it so I would. Mysia said, “if you think so,” shrugged and finished her food. I ate the rest of mine as well, which satisfied my stomach. Though the sun indicated the mid afternoon, Mysia suggested, “how about we have a few drinks again?”<br/>Seeing as how I drank two alcoholic beverages, a bottle of water and a glass of soda today without a trip to the toilet, I said, “I don’t think I need a drink right now,” in a tone that sounded more agitated than I meant. <br/>Mysia surveyed the party, then pointed to an area at the bottom left end. “Let’s check out the zen garden!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Desperate Fox</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Everything seems to be teasing Kuro. Its as if nature is calling to her.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We traversed atop a maze of redwood platforms. Below, an artistic feat of sand spiraled in curvy shapes. Circles and patterns had been drawn into fine white sand with a special tool. Stalks of tall, forest green bamboo rose from the centers of each circle. All this culminated in a unique and beautiful sight. This place had a serene atmosphere to it. The zen garden stayed further from the rest of the party. All the hard beats and thumping rhythms from the dance floor radio did not reach this quiet realm. My ears picked up the pleasant chirps of golden birds and a gentle whistle of summer wind. I could almost hear the ocean tides in my bladder. My senses enhanced when I moved away from all the deafening music, the crowd of chatty girls and all the pressures weighing on me. Well, almost every pressure left me. My nose caught a sweet scent of cherry blossoms along with a tropical hint of sunscreen. Everytime me and Mysia took a step on the redwood platform, it would groan. When we stopped to take in the sight of a bamboo tree, twisted into the shape of a heart, the platform groaned still. I peered through a grove of green and caught movement. Other girls enjoyed the garden as well. So much for serenity in solitude, I thought. We moved away from the display of twisted bamboo and stopped at a big hand carved rock. The rock took up the entire corner of the garden. I could see a vague carving of a woman in a robe. She appeared to have pointed animal ears protruding from her wavy hair. I couldn’t fathom how a carver made rock look silky smooth. A tail in the shape of a bushy paint brush peeked from the bottom of her robe. A fox like me, carved into stone. I couldn’t be sure when the carver made this masterpiece. The lady in the rock could have been my great great grandmother for all I knew. She held her hands over her head in a Y shape. Small waterfalls poured through openings in the stone above her hands. Both streams splashed into a glass clear pond of koi below her feet. I looked into the ripples in the water as it’s trickle filled my ears. That patter sounded too close to what I needed to do. I bent my right leg and swayed it back and forth as we watched the koi. I saw koi fish as such beautiful creatures. Large, elegant and graceful fish who danced in shimmering colors. Blotches of gold, copper and coal decorated polished scales on mythical life. Three unique koi had so much water to practice their dance in. So much fresh, running water. I pressed my legs together until the gap between my thighs closed. <br/>The platform ended on a muddy hill, sprinkled with bamboo leaves. Here, smells of wet grass and exotic flowers graced my nose. Leaves fluttered in a peaceful breeze. I could hear the sounds of leaves rustling along with something less than calming. Two girls in a fit of giggles and chortles approached. One had a red hot face, like she just told a story with too much personal information. Her gold hair stayed in a loose ponytail so all of the red skin on her sharp face could be shown off. She wore a tight black one piece swimsuit with a Z design over her midriff. Her body resembled the shape of a pear. Small, peach sized breasts on the top and thick thighs on the bottom. She spotted us through teary eyes and chuckled, “hey you two!”<br/>Mysia waved and asked, “where does this lead?”<br/>Her friend answered. A taller girl, built like a water pitcher. Thin thighs and chicken legs on the bottom, heavy jugs and broad shoulders on top. She brushed her frizzy mess of animal-like red hair and said, “just a shrine.” She pointed to me and laughed, “not a good place for a fox to practice her dance ritual.”<br/>I peered down and caught my knees rubbing against each other. They did that on my own, like they wanted to start a fire on my legs. I held them stiff and pulled my ears back. Gritting my fangs, I snapped, “leave me alone!”<br/>“Easy girl!” The blonde one coaxed, “we’re just teasing!”<br/>Mysia let out a puff of air. I looked and saw her giving me a worried sort of smirk, “You’ll have to excuse her.” She told the two with a toothy grin, “She needs to pee and the bathroom line is too long.”<br/>I froze up like a popsicle in a freezer. The heat of my shame melted me down to an exposed stick in the mud, “Mysia, don’t tell them!” I begged, rubbing my legs once more. Everyone had to know my urgent issue, apparently. Sometimes, I felt like Mysia took a too forward and open approach with strangers. I wanted to tell her off some way, but the two interrupted. “Yeah, it’s pretty obvious now that you point it out.” The tall stacked girl noted. She scanned me up and down with twilight purple eyes and roasted me, “You look like a fire hydrant about to explode.”<br/>Oh, please not this. I couldn’t bear being mocked like a nerdy high schooler. It felt like my head caught on fire with all this blush. The tides in my body became enraged in a storm. I forgot about the frustration I had for Mysia and looked to her for back up. Instead, this fell out of her mouth, “Or a water balloon on a stack of needles!” She laughed, joining the two bullies. I stood there while everyone got a kick out of my misery. Butterflies revived in my stomach. My twitching legs wanted to buckle on each other. My tail curled between my legs as I wrapped my arms around my chest. I had to pee and they found it humorous. The blonde girl slapped my shoulder when she finished laughing. I saw her point to a meadow of mud between a growth of bamboo, straying the path. “You can go behind the bamboo over here.” She told me. <br/>Her friend looked and nodded. “Yep, we can cover your ass while you water the plants.”<br/>I didn’t know whether to feel relieved with the offer or to be humiliated with the idea of stooping that low. I straightened my posture and pushed my tail away. “No thanks,” I said sternly, “I don’t want to ruin the garden.” <br/>Another couple appeared to be arriving from the platform. I ended with, “Girls aren’t looking around here to see my tail end anyway.” I made the right call, despite how tantalising the offer seemed in my desperate hour. I did not want other girls to walk through this magical garden, only to catch the butt of a fox girl with a stream of gold leaving her front. I really need to pee. Mysia knew it, these girls knew and I knew the most. I would not go in the presence of any watchful eye though. I only went in a private room with good plumbing. I said farewell and marched up the path of the shrine.<br/>Mysia said ‘nice meeting you’ to the girls I despised and caught up with me. Panting, she said, “Wow, a full bladder has brought you to a pissy mood.” She stopped and chuckled again,  “Hehe, pissy. Get it?”<br/>“Hilarious, Mysia.” I huffed, keeping my ears low to the sides of my head. I stomped with my tail swaying behind me in a violent manner. <br/>When we reached the shrine, I still had my arms wrapped around me. I looked at the shrine, but didn’t take in its features. It seemed pretty, but I didn’t bother to describe it. My arms slipped down to my hips. Mysia messed with a pool with a spout from which water trickled out from. A little bamboo bowl with a handle had you dampen your hands. In old tradition, you had to cleanse yourself before entering a shrine. I didn’t want to go near a puddle of running liquid at the moment. When Mysia returned to my side, she swatted my arm and said, “don’t put your hands there.”<br/>I looked to find my hands, hugging the mound of my crotch like a tea cup. I pulled them away and scoffed. No amount of water could cleanse these hands now. <br/>“If you need to go that bad, we could go to the restaurant across the street.” Mysia offered me. This sounded like a glimmer of hope until she remembered, “oh, but we would have to pay again to get back here.”<br/>“It’s fine.” I insisted, balling my fists. <br/>“Jokes aside, it really seems like you got a fish tank in there.”<br/>“It’s fine!” I started to beg, “please stop talking about it. I don’t want to ruin your fun.”<br/>Mysia then said the sweetest thing I’ve ever heard from her, “I can’t have fun if you can’t.”<br/>I thanked her and said, “I can hold it. I have an iron will. I’ll relieve myself eventually.” <br/>I hoped this convinced her that I could still have fun and had no worries. I wanted to have fun and I wanted to be the life of the party. I couldn’t let anything weigh me down. This did start to worry me, admittedly. I said eventually, but I did not know when or how. The when had to be soon and the how needed to be in a civilized space with my panties around my knees. My new swimsuit could not take on water from the inside. <br/>Mysia either believed me or gave up. She knew I would relieve myself at some point in time. I couldn’t go the whole day without peeing. Problem was, neither of us knew when it would happen on purpose or accidentally.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A Little Accident</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Well that's one way to get soaked at a pool party. What a naughty fox!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun started to fall over the west tree line. We left the zen garden in the early evening. My low ears met harsh beats of rock music from the dance floor. A few girls got down on the tatami mat. Mysia wanted to check them out, so she skipped along the edge of the pool to catch the show. I attempted to follow on wobbling legs under a five pound dumbbell. Halfway across the pool, I felt a sting in my lower quarters and a coldness on the lower front of my underwear. My hand whipped down and grasped the area between my legs. I had to pee now. No joking, no beating around the bush. I needed to see a toilet, this very moment. Mysia reached the audience and bled herself in. I needed to catch her to give her the news, but I became deathly afraid to move. In this stance of purgatory, I thought about what to say to her. This absolutely sucked. As much as I tried to avoid killing the flow of fun, this needed to stop. Mysia needed to get me out of here and to that restaurant. If I had the chance to tell her, I still had to run to the car, sit still for five or ten minutes and find where they had the damn washroom and that snooty diner. Here I stood with my legs in a bow tie. A single drop leaked into my panties. It’s frigid dampness tickled my clitorus. One move could have ended it all. I looked at the commotion at the corner of my eye. The line for the restroom had shrunk. From here, I could see very near the end. The girl in the flashy red dress had reached the door. I saw her in the back only ten minutes ago. The sign telling the predicted wait time lied to me. I could stand around for ten minutes if it didn’t mean leaving the party and running around for an alternative. Mysia clapped the break dancing girls on the mats. I needed to tell her my plan. She would have panicked if she looked back and didn’t see me anywhere around. She seemed so distracted by the show. I would have been relaxing on a porcelain throne by the time she turned around. I didn’t want to worry her. A quick tap on the shoulder, a few words and I would be good to go. Just needed to reach her without another drip. It felt like a runny faucet down there. I shuffled across the pool's edge on my bare feet. One scared step at a time. <br/>By some miracle, I found myself at the back of my best friend. I ended up slapping her shoulder for attention. She turned around and tilted her head with a concerned look. <br/>“Hey… girlfriend?” I whispered gently, like a geisha, “I’m gonna-“<br/>“I can’t hear you!” Mysia shouted through Pony by Ginuwine.<br/>Biting my tongue, I summoned a boiling rage and shouted as loud as I could, “I have to piss like crazy! I’m gonna wait in that line. You go ahead without me for a bit, okay?”<br/>“No prob.” She insisted, waving her hands at me, “I understand. Go take care of yourself!”<br/>Finally receiving her blessing, I turned and made for that line. </p><p>I made it to the back of the line without any spill or leakage. I counted my blessings. In this do or die situation, I felt surprised I didn’t blow up already. All that teasing pissed me off because of how accurate it applied to me. My bladder became a water balloon, jiggling around a maze of cacti. The weight and size resembled a water tower on the verge of collapse. I felt like a dog in dire need of a fire hydrant. Mysia and those girls didn’t mean to mock or humiliate me. My problem became obvious and they needed to point it out to me in a way that didn’t detract from the mood of the party. I felt too strained and embarrassed to see that. Mysia, as pushy and obnoxious as she made herself out to be, truly cared. As soon as I resolved this issue, I would go up and hug her. Tonight had to be our night. I twisted my legs together into a shape of a twizzled candy. As I stood on the tips of my toes, I started to moan, “Ahh… mmm.”<br/>My eyes trailed over to where that deceptive sign hung. It still said the estimated wait was fifty minutes. No one came around to change it as the line shortened. Whoever put it there only saw the line out of control in the afternoon, placed it there and said screw it. Like the line would never change. I almost believed that. If I stood here after lunch, I would have been relieved and enjoying myself about now. I felt like such an idiot for thinking I could live the party while pretending I didn’t have a bowl full of water between my hips. It seemed like I had no choice, but looking back, I had so many options. As degrading as I would have felt, I could have leaked in the bamboo forest earlier and ended up fine. I could have trusted Mysia and those girls to cover my butt for a minute at most. I contemplated running back over there. That option faded when a row of girls singled up behind me. I found myself sandwiched deep in the alley for sanctuary. I didn’t believe I could squeeze through everyone and run back to find that special meadow in time. I doubted I could even run in my heavily burdened state. My right leg rose so my thigh could push my crotch. The right leg fell back down so the left leg could bounce up and do the same thing. As I performed this rain dance, I gasped, “Ugh… oh jeez.” Holy crap, I needed to piss like a camel, or a dumb fox girl who had too much to drink. <br/>The girl in front of me turned around. She wore a tight and thin one piece swimsuit which hugged her fit, soda bottle shaped body. The early evening chill made her pea sized nipples pop out. She fiddled with a flip phone in one hand while she held a small black backpack in the other. I could see her looking at me in the led light of her phone. Her skin looked pale as the moon and the shadow around her eyes made her seem ghostly. I thought I recognized this girl. She gave me a scowl with her eyes and a thin smile with her ruby lips. She said to me in a husky, judgmental voice, “That’s an interesting dance you got going on, hunny.”<br/>Another wave of hot humiliation splashed over me. I had to remind myself, every cheeky comment hid concern and genuine worry in a party with this atmosphere. Brushing off the shame, I giggled and stuttered, “Heheh! I had a lot to drink.” I remembered her. She sat opposite of me at the bar. Back then, she too distracted herself with that phone while her friend chatted away. That friend didn’t appear in front of her or behind me. When I told her my predicament, she said, “You can take my place. I don’t mind.”<br/>As nice of an offer as it was, it wouldn’t have moved me along much. I didn’t earn her place anyway. I said, “Oh no, I couldn’t. I’m sure you need to go as much as I do.” Waving my hand and smiling all politely. <br/>“Nah.” She huffed, “I was going in there to do blow.”<br/>I didn’t know what to say to that. In that case, my issue was far more important than her plan. <br/>“I’m just joking.” She said a second before I ordered her to move aside. “I could use a pee, but not as much as you.”<br/>“Could I move ahead please?” I begged in a cute voice. <br/>She nodded and let me through. “Nice to meet you. I’m Jade.” She held out her hand so I could give her a handshake. I couldn’t return the pleasantly, since both my hands held onto my taint. I nodded and said nice to meet her. She continued to introduce herself, “I’m an influencer. I’m trying to become a personality on the internet. Anything interesting going on in my life, I record it, post it on the internet with a straightforward title and engage with my building community.”<br/>“I’m Kuro.” I started talking about myself, taking a break from my dance, “I’m a sophomore at CherrySprings college. I’m studying to become a book writer. Tonight I’m trying to enjoy this awesome party but I really need to use the bathroom.” I told her how I thought the line wouldn’t move, but my witness of the lady in the red dress gave me hope. I looked back and didn’t see any sign of that vibrant hot color. She might have reached the end and done her business already. I hoped to be like that girl soon. Jade didn’t know about any red dressed girl, but she said, “Pleasure, Kuro! You seem like a cool fox.”<br/>She seemed cool too. I straightened out my posture while my tail curled around my leg. I wanted to speak nicely in hopes of having time move quicker. I stood straight while letting my hands put firm pressure on my cooch. To forget my problem, I asked her, “what’s it like being an influencer?”<br/>“Pretty exciting,” she started, “the internet is such a new place, but I can sense an infinite amount of potential. I feel people have the ability to become a celebrity online. Any video, article or picture can reach hundreds of thousands of people just by existing in cyberspace. You could even publish your writings on a website. I’m one of the first people to try this, so anything can happen. It’s so easy too. Check it out.” She pressed something on her phone to make the front facing screen show a timer. That timer counted up from zero, to one, to two. Every second appeared to pass in front of me. I wondered how long I stood here with my teeth floating. <br/>“I’m recording you.” She revealed to me, “say something!” <br/>Hearing this sent a static shock through my water filled body. My hands bolted away from my crotch. I gritted my fangs and bit my tongue. I looked at this as a chance to show myself off, but this wasn’t the best time. Once the cat let go of my tongue, I mumbled, “uh… hi! I’m Kuro and I’m at the 2004 all girls summer pool party! I don’t have much to say right now, other than I hope this line moves. Uh… goodbye, people of the internet!” The timer froze at fifteen seconds. She stopped recording, so I huffed a sigh of relief. <br/>Speaking of relief, I found myself two seconds away from becoming an out of control super soaker. The line did not move for a solid ten minutes and I started to see the floor as a toilet. My hands reached for my vagina once again, but they couldn’t stop the inevitability of my underwear becoming a water slide. Jade played the video back. I could hear my weak, girly and shaking voice through staticky compression. I could not believe I actually sounded like that. I wondered if people got annoyed when they heard me speak. I listened to myself for only fifteen seconds and I already wanted to rip my ears off. “Not the kind of interesting content for a video,”<br/>Jade commented, “such a boring statement. I expected more from a writer.”<br/>“Oooh my gosh.” I whimpered, folding myself over like a lawn chair. I seriously started to contemplate popping a squat to power wash the stone below me. No way, Kuro. I could not stoop that low. I only went in a private room with working plumbing. No girl would ever see me taking the call of nature. When this eventually left my body, it would not be a tinkle or a gentle spritz. It would be jet powered. <br/>“What?” Jade wondered, “that was just a joke.”<br/>I couldn’t even recall what she said to me. Talking couldn’t distract me from what needed to happen. My body started to sweat like I stood under a million degree sun. I felt so much pressure, I could have turned into a diamond. As I stood bent over, I realized the only things keeping it in were my hands. My legs stayed twisted in an undoable knot. My eyes shut as tears fell from my lashes. “I- I can’t wait in this line.” I gasped, “I can’t hold it much longer!” I stood straight up as tears trailed down my burning hot cheeks. Jade had a strange smile on her. In my fluster, I shouted, “Seriously, this is such an emergency!” Never in my life have I ever needed to go this badly. Never have I come so close to pissing myself like a drunk dumbass. That emergency during the three hour trip through the mountains didn’t compare to this. That search for the ladies room at the amusement park seemed like nothing now. Judy pointed behind me and said in the calmest voice, “Maybe you can tell that to the person in front.”<br/>“You think so?” I wondered, searching desperately for release. <br/>“I think the lady in the red dress did that.”<br/>“I can just tell them it’s an emergency.” I repeated to myself, reaching for that hopeful light. Knowing that I could use the proper facilities today sent a wave of ecstasy through me. A hot flooding feeling took over. I let out a soft sigh and said, “Thank goodness. That’s such a relief.” That hot feeling started running down my legs. The sounds of women gasping and cooing filled my ears. Within the commotion, I heard a hard pattering from below me. A sound like water falling. I thought someone spilled a water bottle, until I looked down. That water bottle turned out to be me. Hearing the good news made me relax a little too much. I could see a waterfall rushing between my legs. My eye twitched and I let out a little gasp. I couldn’t believe it. I didn’t want to believe it. I was peeing in my panties in public. Everyone turned their head to me. Every girl in the line dropped their conversations and forgot about the party to see what I was doing. Jade, who had a front row seat to my accident exclaimed, “Now this is interesting content!” And started recording me. I couldn’t stop her and I couldn’t stop peeing. In this state, my body froze up, as if to prevent me from halting what it needed to do for hours. My face wouldn’t change. I couldn’t stop smiling this big toothy smile like a lunatic. My eyes twitched and my tail lifted as it did when I sat at a toilet. My body might have gone into a natural state, but consciously, I knew how socially degrading this all was. I only had control of my arms. Since Jade continued to record and there was no way to take back what she already caught, I decided to be interesting. Instead of covering my crotch as the fountain roared from it, I held up my hands and showed peace signs. Two fingers in the air on each hand to show the camera my attitude. I regained control of my vocals. I could have said a number of things. Words like ‘Don’t record this, I’m so sorry, I have shamed myself’ came to mind. I wanted to say these, but these words felt pointless. Everyone could see this. I couldn’t just erase their memories like you could a phone storage card. Even if I could get jade to erase this forever, I decided to say to the camera, “That’s right. Capture the moment! This is the best night of my life!”<br/>Somebody please kill me. I did say I wanted to be interesting. I wanted to be the life of the party and have everyone talk about me. But not like this. Oh well. I couldn’t stop, so I embraced it. I smiled in an attempt to look cool and hip. Really, I masked my true feelings of utter humiliation. <br/>A girl behind Jade noticed she recorded this and said, “don’t stop! I’ll get my phone so I can catch this too!” <br/>I didn’t plan on stopping. She had better hurry though. I didn’t know how long I would be peeing in front of everyone but I hoped I could stop soon. My legs shook in place. My feet began to feel damp. A glistening puddle of hot vixen pheromones grew around me. Girls chatted to each other, wondering if one saw what another could see. Then a few talked directly to me. The girl in front said something along the lines of, “Did you need to go that bad? How long have you been holding it?”<br/>Another in front asked, “how does it feel?” I didn’t know if she meant how does it feel to ruin your reputation at a party or how does it feel to pee after holding it forever. I answered, “feels pretty good!” <br/>That girl took out her phone and started recording. Another behind Jade snapped pictures. A sudden flash of white light glazed over my eyes. As she took those saucy pictures, she asked me, “How long has it been? Cuz jeez you’re making an ocean.”<br/>“Haven’t seen a toilet all day!” I giggled, throwing love signs as another took out her phone. She asked “what's your name?” <br/>“My name is Kuro! The queen of the party!”<br/>I talked casually, like nothing weird was going on with me. I looked straight in the eyes of these girls while I peed through my new underwear to let it stream between my legs and spill on the marble stone path. They watched everything. The shaking of my buckled legs, the twitching peace signs I held up, the ever growing wet patch on my crotch and the ever growing puddle below me. What’s worse, they recorded to have this moment relived over and over.<br/>I started to feel a cold wetness creeping from behind. The front of my underwear soaked as much as it could. Some of the water that didn’t want to hit the floor started traveling across my perineum up to my butt. If I hated the idea of urinating in the front of my new clothes, I loathed the idea of getting them wet in the back. What was the use of preventing embarrassment at this point? Everyone had their eyes locked on the stream from my crotch and few recorded it to have more watch in the future. This would be on the internet for whoever to view for their entertainment. I might as well embrace it and give them a show. Having been sick of letting my underwear be ruined, I took my finger and pulled away the curtain covering the goods. Now they could see the spout from which the water came from. <br/>Everyone gasped at the sight of my foxy. My tight, soft pussy, covered in the red hot fur of a fox. Like a sweet, ripe peach, overflowing with juice. A thin, solid and concentrated stream poured directly below me through a finger length slit like the seam of a fluffy pillow. I heard a distant click and felt a quick flash of light. That’s right you guys. Take those pictures of my petite vagina doing what it needed to. Everyone will know how I looked down there.<br/>The girl came back with her phone just as the show reached the end. Finally, my flask started to empty. The front of Jade's phone appeared to have been recording for half a minute now. It felt like I’ve been going in front of her for an hour though. I still couldn’t believe she caught the whole thing.<br/>When the last drop hit the dirt, everyone cheered. Some threw their hands up while others clapped. Jade gave me the thumbs up when she stopped recording my accidental stunt. The girl in front slapped my shoulder and said this was the coolest thing she had seen all day. The coolest thing I wished I could have seen today would have been a toilet. Instead, I saw an audience, applauding the most shameful thing I have ever done in public. I stood under a river of everything that had sloshed around in me for the past five hours. The water bottle, the hurricanes and the soda. A hot huff of relief escaped me. Steam clouded my crimson red face as deep blush marks cut across my cheeks. My eyes stayed gently half closed and my ears hung low as I panted deeply. I sported the same face as I did after an intense orgasm. The wave of relief felt too similar to the sensation of coming after feeling frisky the whole day. My pussy tingled. It’s red fur glistened with crystal dew drops. They all had their eyes glued to my most private area. I should have been ashamed or at least angry embarrassed, but I smiled. I honestly wanted to feel more relieved than anything. I did say I would relieve myself at some point tonight. Guess it had to be in line for the bathroom. Thank goodness it finally left my system. I almost forgot what a comfortable, empty bladder felt like. It didn’t quite reach the hydrant, but this dog was satisfied. <br/>Mysia pushed herself through to reach me. She had this worried look as she asked me through the cheers of applause, “What happened?”<br/>With a giggle, I said, “had a little accident!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>